Remnants of a Dream
by Deras94
Summary: A week has passed since the breach. Ozpin was in his office, brooding over reports from Ironwoods men regarding a clearing of the tunnels to Mountain Glenn, when a certain glyph sparked his interest
1. Chapter 1

**So this is it, the rewrite to my first story.**

 **I made some adjustments to the story in general. Hope you like it. Though i must say "The war within" made the ideas kinda write it self.**

 **As allways the little disclaimer bit: I hold no sway over the rights on RWBY or Warframe, these belong to their owners, namely Roosterteeth and Digital Extremes.**

Legends, myths, stories whose origin lie in the unknown depths of the past. Thought by most to be nothing more than romanticized, twisted tales of beings long since faded from existence.

But as with most, if not all, of these tales, there is some core of truth to them. As is the legend of the guardians of balance. Though forgotten by the majority of the populus, some still remain to follow their example. The legend of the guardians describes them as beings, warrior-gods even, cast in steel and aura, masters of both obliteration and stealth, both gun and blade. Deadly. Honored. Feared.

And with that in mind it is not all that surprising to find a certain silver haired coffee addict bend over his desk, his mind focused on the papers in front of him.

The man in question was Ozpin, headmaster of the prestigious Beacon Academy for huntsmen and huntresses.

Dressed in his usual outfit, consisting of a green shirt under a black vest and a open black suit and dark pants with black shoes. On his desk was the seemingly never-empty cup of coffee he was famous for by the older students.

The papers he focused on at the moment, consisted of reports from the atlesian military regarding the cleaning of the tunnels that lead to the ruins of Mountain Glenn, the infamously failed expansion of Vales territory. One week had passed since the breach orchestrated by the criminal Roman Torchwick, that let Grimm pass the defences of Vale City using these tunnels.

Most of the reports were simple recon files about the progress of the cleaning, use of material and the likes, tough one in particular stood out.

 _Report File 03-56_

 _Confidential_

 _While clearing one of the deeper areas of the caves below Mountain Glenn, Unit 47 found a sealed pathway. On the presumed door was the stylised emblem of what appeared to be a flower or leaf. The CO ordered to leave the path in order to file in his report._

 _Pictures of the door are attached._

Ozpin looked at the pictures, absorbing every last detail.

The mentioned emblem was golden, contrasting the background of the dark stone that made up the door. the closest resemblance Ozpin could think of was that of a maple tree. With the three spikes being the most prominent feature. Below the emblem was a scripture, though it was a type the headmaster was unfamiliar with. Yet he couldn't shake the feeling to know the symbols and what the meant.

'I will have James open that door and inspect the insides' , he thought as he reached for his scroll to call his friend General James Ironwood to handle this situation.

It didn't take Ironwood long to answer the call, he was never too far from his scroll.

"Yes?", sounded Ironwoods voice from the Scrolls speakers. It was a voice that indicated experience and authority.

"James, it's me. I will skip the formalities for now. You probably read report 03-56, right?", Ozpin asked, though more of courtesy than actual confirmation.

"Yes, i did. So you want to open that door, Oz?", replied Ironwood, not really expecting a different answer than 'Yes'.

Ozpin and Ironwood knew each other long enough to know what the other was implying in certain situations.

"I would appreciate you doing so, but be care full. I have the feeling that whatever is sealed behind that door could be dangerous.", urged Ozpin in honest concern.

"Don't worry, Oz. I'll be sure to react accordingly to the situation.", reassured Ironwood.

"Good. I look forward to whatever you find. Bye", said Ozpin.

"Bye", reciprocated Ironwood, ending the call.

A few hours had passed since the call between Ozpin and Ironwood. The general acted immediately and sent a unit of 6 atlesian soldiers a dozen atlesian Knight-200 units, armed robots about the size of an average man and an atlesian Paladin-290, a about 12 ft tall mechanized battle suit.

As the group reached their designated destination, the human soldiers were in awe at the beauty of the simplistic sigil that span the majority of the door.

"So how are we going to open it, sir?" asked a soldier, turning to his commanding officer for orders.

"Simple, son." the officer replied, a slight of joy in his voice, "Get the explosives, a want a nice big hole in that wall."

"Yes, sir." answered two of the soldiers with a salute of confirmation before leaving to get said explosives.

5 minutes later.

"Sir, everything is set up." stated a soldier who worked on the wiring of the explosives.

"Good. Now get out of the blast zone. You know i hate to write accident reports.", commanded the officer, as his subordinates hurried to get behind their CO.

The moment he was sure that no one remained too close to the explosives, he ordered his troops to take cover and pressed the ignition button and the explosives were set off.

After the dissipation of dust and smoke allowed for it, the soldiers went and inspected the door, or rather the hole that replaced it.

It was big enough for the paladin to duck through and gave view to a large chamber.

Gold and white were the dominant colors, though roots and vines had dug through the walls and the ceiling in a few places. The soldiers were awestruck again at the splendor of the chamber.

In its center was something that looked like a coffin, only it was seemingly made out of glas and the same golden metal that adorned the chamber.

Two soldiers glanced at their CO who gestured them to inspect the assumed coffin.

"This looks like tomb of a king or something like that.", said one of the other soldiers as he let his glance drift through the chamber, awestruck and eager to absorb every last detail.

"Might as well document this for the General and that headmaster friend of his." commented the CO, "They would probably be intrigued by this."

A soldier lowered his rifle, took out a camera and began to make photos of the chamber, the walls, the floor …

He hesitated as an other object caught his attention.

It was placed on the far end of the chamber. A large ship with a tapering front whose tip pointed to the entrance of the chamber and if viewed in a direct line from there, right behind the _coffin_ the two other soldiers inspected.

Speaking of the two.

"Sir, you might want to call General Ironwood.", called one soldier out to his CO.

"And why is that, son?", the officer demanded in slight annoyance at his subordinates words.

"It would be better if you see it yourself, sir.", replied the other soldier, hints of fear swinging in his words.

"What would terrify you two this much tha-", the CO faltered as he reached the pod and saw its content, shock written clearly over his whole body language.

Inside the pod was a figure, humanoid in shape, male judging by the overall build of its body.

I was hard to tell because ice seemed to cling to the inside of the glass planes.

"I'm gonna call General Ironwood. Stay alert we don't know what this is.", ordered the CO, which was answered by a quick salute from the soldiers.

Thirty minutes later outside the caves.

"The fact that you called me indicates that you found something.", said the voice of Ironwood over the scrolls speakers.

"Sir, we used explosives to open the door unit 47 found earlier and found a big chamber behind.", replied the officer hastily.

"Who big are we talking about, officer?", asked the General with genuine interest in the details of his subordinates report.

"You could probably fit a bullhead with some spare parts in there and still have room for a motorcycle or two.", stated the officer matter of factly.

"And its contents?", questioned Ironwood, his voice showing signs of concern.

"Sir, we found an object we thought of being a coffin of sorts. At least there seems to be something or someone inside it." reported the officer.

He continued "We also found an airship, we believe, though the design doesn't match anything i've seen before. It is about the size of a civilian business transporter"

"Interesting, you are to retrieve both objects and bring them to Beacon Academy, understood?"

It was more of an order than a request.

"Yes, sir. We will probably require a bullhead for transportation for the airship.", replied the officer.

"Affirmative, i will send an additional bullhead to your location, stay alert of the Grimm, i don't want to lose any soldiers.", added Ironwood.

"Yes, sir"

And with that the call ended and the officer returned to the chamber to prepare his team for departure.

Luckily the Paladin was strong enough to lift the airship so that it could be transported to the extraction point. Six of the Knights were carrying the pod as it was less taxing to the soldiers stamina.

One Hour later, extraction point above the cave system.

Three bullheads closed in on the, already waiting, group of soldiers and robots.

Two were for personnel, such as the soldiers and the Knights, the third was designated for the additional airship. Now visible in its full glory the soldiers, who couldn't take a closer look before inspected the arrow head like design of said ship.

The Knights were busy securing the pod inside the transport bullhead alongside the paladin to guard it, just in case. Meanwhile the ship was strapped into a covered net, to avoid curious eyes when they flew to Beacon Academy.

After everything was set and done, the bullheads took off to their ordered destination.

The trip itself was rather uneventful. A few Grimm could be spotted from the crafts windows, running through the lands. Some birds minding their business, sittin in a tree.

Time for the soldiers to lower their guard and relax after a comparably stressful day.

Two hours later, Beacon Academy, Vault.

The large hall was almost empty, except for some kind of machinery as well as the findings of the atlesian military.

Both pod and ship had drawn some curious eyes from the present students -some resident, some visiting for the vytal festival that should occur just a week shy from now.

In front of the pod stood three figures, two men of quite different builds and a woman.

These were, of course, Professor Ozpin (the smaller of the men), Professor Glynda Goodwitch (Ozpins' assistant) and General James Ironwood.

They all were focused on the object, that stood in front of them, looks of concern and curiosity on their faces.

"This is what your men found, James?", asked Ozpin, receiving a nod of confirmation from the General.

"They also made a few pictures before packing things up.", Ironwood added, not shifting his view from the pod.

"What are you planning to do, sir?", questioned Goodwitch with a look of sorrow on her face.

Ozpin turned his head towards his assistant, a small smile garnishing his face.

"Have i ever told you the legend of the guardians, Glynda?", he asked, joy swinging in his tone.

"Is it the one about the warriors made from metal and aura?", Glynda hesitated. She had heard quite the number of legends and stories from Ozpin over the years, it was easy to lose track of them.

"Yes, that one.", he replied, earning a look of confusion, that turned into shock from clarity from Ironwood.

"You think these are true? The tales of beings powerful enough to decimate entire hives of Grimm in a single hour?", demanded the still shocked General.

The mere thought of a being powerful enough to achieve in hours what took a team of experienced huntsmen and huntresses days was mind boggling, to say the least, and clearly displeased him.

"Every legend, every campfire story, every whispered myth, no matter how small, has a truth that lies at its core. Though some are more distorted over the years than others. I believe the being inside this _pod_ is a guardian.", replied the headmaster in his everlasting calmness as he focused on the pod before the trio again.

As Beacons headmaster began to move towards the pod, Glynda eyes widened as she caught up on what her friend and employer was about to do.

"What are you doing?", she screamed, determined to stop him.

"Oz, you know a can not allow you to risk the life of every person in Vale, even the whole of Remnant like that.", added Ironwood, fear lacing his voice, as he tried to stop his friend by grabbing his shoulder.

"I don't believe it is our call to make, to open that pod, James.", Ozpin replied his evercalm appearance disturbed by a hint of shock, his eyes fixated on the pod.

Ironwood followed his glance after he heard a gasp from Glynda who did the same before he could.

His eyes widened in shock as he saw that fog leaking from the center point of their discussion.

The pod was opening, leaving the three spectators to do nothing but watch the inevitable unfold.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, no this is not a mistake, i decided to redo chapter 2 for some reasons, one was that the lack of characterisation of the tenno would just bite me in the rear in th long run... so here's to version 2 of chapter 2... lets call it chapter 2v2... no thats just stupid.

I own neither RWBY nor Warframe... so here we go for a little story i tell...

CHAPTER 2

 _Dream._

 _Not of what you are._

 _But of what you want to be._

"*Uhhhhg*... this is so boring. Weiss, why are Professor Ports classes always so lame?", complained a female voice inside a lecture room on the second floor of Beacon Academy.

Said voice belonged to none other than Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY, yes this causes a lot of confusion, who was currently sitting in what she, and on a side note many of her fellow students, considered the most redundantly boring class to have in their time as huntsmen and huntresses in training at Beacon.

The older Professor was currently completely sunken in the telling of another, to quote him, historically important and educational occurrence. His students however had a vastly different opinion.

While Ruby complained to her friend and team member Weiss Schnee, heiress of the biggest producer of Dust applications, the Schnee Dust Company, her other teammates were focused on different tasks. Blake Belladonna, introvert, booklover and faunus in disguise, focused her attention on the book in her hand, probably the second over the last hour or so, leaning back in her seat. On the other side, directly next to Ruby, sat her half-sister Yang Xiao Long, sleeping deeply, her head resting on her crossed arms on her table.

Were it the beginning of the last semester, Weiss would be furious of her team's' behaviour. But given time, she accepted it as normal and stopped bothering with trying to get her teammates to show interest in class.

The loud roar of jet engines caught the present students attention.

Their glance shifted towards the windows just in time to spot the bullheads carrying a huge net, its contents hidden from sight.

"I wonder what they are transporting.", said Ruby blankly, earning a glare from Weiss.

"I suspect it is top secret military equipment, nothing we should dig our nose too deep into.", the heiress commented, a stern, judging tone dominating her words.

The liberating ring of the bell caused most, if not all, students to sigh in relief, and in Yang's case, caused her to shoot upwards into sitting position, wide awake while her eyes darted around the lecture hall in slight panic.

"Huh!... I'm awake!.. It's ok!... No panic!...", she stammered, still confused from the sudden wakening.

"It's alright, sis.", Ruby assured her with a warm smile accommodating her calming tone.

"Yeah, you just missed another of Port's Beowulf-Tales.", added Blake, not lifting her eyes from the book in her hand, another one this time.

'Just how fast does she read?', wondered Ruby before dismissing the thought with a shake of her head.

"*Phew*… So nothing important then.", commented the blonde brawler, visibly more relaxed now.

Since Port's 'Grimm Studies' was the last class the first year students had that day most of them headed towards either the great dining hall or their assigned dorm rooms.

In team RWBY's case, the dining hall to meet with their friends from team JNPR.

Namely Jaune Arc, the leader, Nora Valkyrie, a hammer-wielding ball of endless energy, Pyrrha Nikos, renowned tournament champion and Jaune's training partner and last but not least Lie Ren, the evercalm point of tranquillity.

On their way to their friends, Ruby, a similar everactive girl as Nora, who bounced from one foot to the other, almost ran into someone as she carelessly, at least in Weiss mind, sprinted around a corner.

"Oops, sorry. I almost didn't see you there.", exclaimed the red clad reaper before rushing off to continue her way.

Weiss was the next to round the corner, immediately started to apologies for her leader's behaviour as she realised who stood in front of her.

"General Ironwood, Sir. It's an honor meeting you. When did you arrive, if you don't mind me asking.", she said as she quickly regained her composure from the mild shock of the realisation.

"Good, afternoon, Miss Schnee. I too must say it's a pleasure to meet Winter's younger sister, at last. She holds you in high regards, you know.", the General replied, calm and confident in his words, causing Weiss to blush a little at the mention of her sister.

"But don't tell her i said that. She would be..", he hesitated a brief moment as if looking for the right way to say it. "less than pleased that i revealed her softer side. Even if it's to her sister."

A smile forming on Ironwoods expression, earning a slightly increased blush from Weiss.

"Your secrets are safe with me, Sir.", assured the heiress.

"Ah.. to answer your question about my arrival. I've been here for about a week now, though i never had the time to explore Beacon for a bit.", he explained, Weiss nodding in understanding. The General was a busy man after all.

Ironwood glanced down at his Scroll, as he received a message.

"I'm afraid my job calls for me, Miss Schnee. It was nice to have this little talk. Good bye, Miss Schnee.", Ironwood continued looking up from the message to give the heiress a proper goodbye.

"Goodbye, General Ironwood.", Weiss replied with a smile directed at the man in front of her.

And with that both walked their separate ways, Weiss following Ruby and her other teammates, while Ironwood headed towards Ozpins office.

Back in the present and Beacons Vault.

Cold, dense mist wafted over the floor around the golden lined pod as its mechanism silently sliding the panels to the side, shards of ice dropping to the ground, shattering upon hitting the stone floor.

Ozpin, who stood a good 2 meters away from the pod, his gaze fixed on the foreign object in front of him, regained his calm demeanor from the surprise of the first second.

While Glynda and Ironwood watched the whole ordeal from their position a few feet behind Beacons headmaster, weapons ready to strike at a moment's notice.

The fog that had once filled the inside of the pod dispersed to fully reveal its content.

A being, humanoid in its statue, male judging by its features, just as the soldiers had reported before.

It seemed to be dressed in a skintight bodysuit. Light gray dominating its coloring, while red linings and small blue lights set subtle accents.

After a few seconds of silence, the suit began to move, lifting one hand in order to exit the pod it had rested in. The sleep was still obvious in its movements, slow, insecure, sluggish.

Coming to a stop in an upright sitting position, its head turning as it let its glance wander around.

In an attempt to lift itself from the pod, it slipped and toppled to the floor, a red shine rushing across its body as if its aura had just been depleted.

Ozpin decided to take the risk and offered the _guardian_ his hand in assistance.

After a few seconds of carefully rating the situation, under the tensed glares from Ironwood and Goodwitch,who had reached for their weapons as the _guardian_ made its attempt to leave the pod, it extended its hand, hesitantly at first, accepting the help given.

"Good evening, my name is Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy. May i ask your name?.", Ozpin said, a charming smile on his face.

"Name?.. My… My name is Ralhyn.", said the _guardian_ , confusion in its voice, the loog sleep still in its bones.

The guardian sounded young, far too young to be an adult and, despite its clear male features, an aweful lot like a ...girl?

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ralhyn." added Beacons headmaster, still calm and collected, despite the surprise from Ralhyn's voice.

"Sir, i highly disagree with your carelessness. We don't kno-", lamented Glynda only to be interrupted by a raised hand from Ozpin.

"Since you are a headmaster, i guess i am somewhere below that academy of yours, correct?", asked Ralhyn, earning more confused looks, and in Glynda's case laced with toxicity.

"That would be the case, yes.", replied Ozpin, ignoring Glynda's infamous glare.

"I believe we should move this conversation to a more.. comfortable location.", continued the silver haired headmaster, before taking a sip from his coffee mug, that seemed to have appeared from thin air.

"That would be a good idea. But before that i would like to change.", answered Ralhyn before heading towards the ship that stood a few meters from the pod.

With the touch of the guardians hand, the engines and lights came to life, startling the present huntsmen and huntress.

"Operator, you're awake. I'm glad you -DID'T DIE- made it.", said a synthetic voice, its excitement causing everyone except Ozpin to step back a little.

"I'm glad to see you too, Ordis. Is the arsenal stocked?", greeted Ralhyn, happiness filling her voice.

"The Arsenal is -DEADLY- loaded. If i may ask, Operator: Where are we? This doesn't look like the vault.", commented the synthetic voice, apparently named _Ordis_.

"If you may excuse me. This shouldn't take long.", said Ralhyn to the gathered.

As the guardian vanished into the ship, Glynda and Ironwood exchanged confused looks before Ralhyn exited the ship, dressed completely different.

Her head was covered with a hood, a large green ring shining from beneath it, her body was now more fitting for her voice. It was thinner, sleeker. Her chest was covered by a ornamented crest, her left arm had five arrows strapped in a construction, comparably to a magazine.

Silky see-through cloth hung from her waist, almost invisible, despite its bright green coloring.

While black clearly was the primary color, white and dark grey accents accommodated the bright green highlights, it certainly made for an intimidating sight.

"I am ready to accompany you, Professor." opened the guardian while walking towards the headmaster, his surprise barely contained behind a mask of calmness.

"Very well, we can talk in my office. If you would follow me.", Ozpin replied and gestured towards the elevator.

After a short elevator ride to the top of beacon tower…

The elevators doors slid open with as less of a voice as the mechanism allowed.

Ozpin, Ironwood, Glynda and Ralhyn entered the headmaster's workspace and headed towards the large desk in the back.

From behind the large windows, Ozpin had a good look at the Emerald Forest as well as the city of Vale. The gears, that were visible behind floor and ceiling, created a calming atmosphere for visitors just as much as the headmaster himself.

Ozpin took his seat behind the massive desk, that also had turning clock gears inside it and Glynda placed herself next to him though a feet or two behind, to appear in the background, sporting an expressionless face, while Ironwood sat down the right one of the two seats placed in front of Ozpin's desk.

Ralhyn took a good look around, pacing towards the far east window, directed at Vale, and absorbing the view for a minute, before turning around and addressing Ozpin.

"Things certainly have changed while we were gone."

"What do you mean by that?", questioned the headmaster, his calm unshaken by the beings words, while Glynda frowned a little despite her efforts of suppressing any reactions.

"It means i have slept for a long while. For how long? I can't say for sure. So much is different, yet i can feel them, the dark ones, lingering in the shadowed places of this world.", continued Ralhyn her ominous speech.

"The dark ones?... You mean the Grimm, am i right?", Ironwood raised his voice. He had remained silent for the most part, but this caught his attention.

"Black fur, bone plates with red lines and darting red eyes?", asked Ralhyn looking at the General who nodded in confirmation.

"I see…It seems we did not defeat them after all.", the guardian continued, earning confused looks and raised eyebrows.

"Has our last battle truly been lost to the plays of time? I wonder if… no …", Ralhyn mumbled to herself, almost to silent for the others to hear, her hand on the chin of her lowered head seemingly lost in thought and old memories.

She suddenly turned around gaze fixed at Ozpin.

"Have you ever heard of the silver-eyes?", she asked, stunning the seasoned headmaster with the question about the legendary warriors.

Glynda's eye widen at the mention of the silver-eyes and the left corner of her mouth twitched a little, while Ironwoods expression remained neutral, as he was curious to hear about the legend from the guardian's perspective.

Ozpin, his mask of unbreaking caml regained after the unexpected question, leaned forward on his desk.

"There is a legend among my people, that those who are born with silver eyes are destined to become great warriors, striking fear into the soulless heart of the Grimm.", he stated calmly.

He had always thought this legend to be true and his meeting with Summer Rose all those years ago only fortified his belief in the legend.

"So at least they are still around…", Ralhyn murmured, looking back out of the window.

"I thought we were going to talk about our guest her, Oz.", interrupted Ironwood suddenly.

"I'm not here to dwell in old legends. I want to know who or what you are.", he yelled at the figure that stood motionless at the window, lost in thought.

"James, please stay calm. But nonetheless, i believe we need to talk.", replied Ozpin gesturing towards the empty seat in front of his desk.

Ralhyn nodded in understanding, walking over to the appointed seat.

"I suppose i should start with the basics. Well then… As far as definition goes, i might not categorize as a human as you would know them, no i'm no faunus. We were called Tenno you might have guessed by now, we have been around for a while, longer than most of your historians can account for.

We fought the dark ones for a long time. I don't know how long exactly, but being at war with the planet itself tends to blur your perception.", she began, hints of grief and anger in her tone.

Ozpin and the others listened carefully, faces neutral as they patiently waited for Ralhyn to finish before interrupting with questions about minor details.

"The way i see it, you still have a plague at hand you can't contain except keeping them outside an enclosed area. I could help with that.", she continued, hands gesturing an offer.

"What do you mean by 'help'? We already have huntsmen and huntresses capable of keeping the Grimm at bay.", Ironwood bursted in anger, his face showing distrust and fury.

"That may be true but are they strong enough to fight at two fronts? Not just a war without, but a war within?", replied Ralhyn, causing both Ironwood and Glynda's eyes to widen in surprise, mouth slightly open in shock, while Ozpin remained calm during the whole situation.

"You are implying that there are elements, that want to bring humanity to its knees, correct.", concluded Beacon's headmaster in a stern voice, a frown on his forehead.

"The incident last week should have been a big enough warning sign.", stated Ralhyn catching everyone by surprise.

"How do you know of the breach?", demanded Ironwood after he regained enough composure to focus his thoughts.

"I've been going through your files for the past hour or so, the breach, the rising dust robberies, the White Fang's involvement. Those are obvious connected to that 'queen' you asked your subordinate, Branwen i believe was his name, to keep an eye on.", the Tenno stated blankly.

"I see you already made yourself familiar with the matters we deal with.", Ozpin commented, a stern, concerned, yet still calm look on his face.

"I am willing to help you with these problems, not for free though and i will do it my way.", stated Ralhyn.

"What kind of compensation do you have in mind?", asked Beacon's headmaster swiftly, arching an eyebrow while leaning back in his chair and intertwining his fingers.

"Sir are you willing to agree to this?" interrupted Glynda, concerned for too many things to name on one hand at this point.

"I just need some resources. Ammunition, materials and the likes. And a few lien would certainly help. The dark ones are a threat to balance so our goals align in this case.", listed the _girl_ , ignoring both Ironwood and Glynda's angry glares.

"Very well, i will agree to these compensations under one condition.", replied Ozpin, index fingers extended towards Ralhyn.

"And that would be?", asked the Tenno, annoyance hinting in her voice as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I want you to enroll at Beacon, in return you will be able to use the academies facilities and resources. I will not force you to take part in the courses but i would appreciate it if you would.", extended Ozpin calmy, earning surprised looks from both Glynda and Ironwood.

Ralhyn shifted her head in thought for a few seconds, grading the offer made by Beacon's headmaster.

"I think that is an acceptable compromise, _headmaster_.", said the tenno after thinking about Ozpin's offer, a note of sarcasm laced over the title.

"Sir i believe she will draw a lot of, certainly unwanted, attention in her current attire.", added Glynda as soon as she regained her composure.

"Oh don't worry, i can certainly blend into the shadows if i choose to.", commented Ralhyn, cheerfully.

"I have no doubt that you are fully capable of hiding in plain sight, though sometimes one must interact with others to see beyond the obvious.", added Ozpin, stern voice and gaze fixed on the tenno.

"*sigh* You know more than you let on, _Oz_.", said Ralhyn letting her shoulders sink a little, answered by Ozpin with a smile towards the tenno.

"Very well, there is one last detail about my kind, that i trust will not leave this room."

That was not a question, judging by her menacing tone.

"The armor before you is what we call a warframe. They are basicly biomechanical suits only a tenno can control. For our goals are in fact aligned and our agreement is set, this little i can show you.", explained Ralhyn taking a look around the room, as if to make sure no one heard something he or she was not supposed to.

A light, green just like the highlights on the warframe, shone from it, engulfing it completely in mere moments. Seconds later a significantly shorter, female, figure stood in front of the suit, similar green highlights to the bodysuit she wore. Her black and green hair were cut to a lose mohawk on top while the rest was shaven. The most most outstanding characteristic though were her eyes, a dark purple circle at the edge of her iris flowing into gold towards the pupil which had a bright green glow to it.

"There you have it. This is me. I believe i will require a _Scroll_ and a uniform if i am to join classes.", stated the now childlike form of Ralhyn, the tenno.

"I will have everything laid out in your room. Now as i guess you know from the files you looked through while we talked, it is a tradition for new students to go through kind of an initiation test. I wish you to participate in one tomorrow morning. As a welcoming to my academy if you will.", opened Ozpin with a witty grin in his expression.

"As long as i don't have to do some stupid fetch quest, i don't mind.", replied Ralhyn shrugging.


	3. Chapter 3

**So... here you have it.. the ...eh.. new chapter.**

 **Now its answer time...**

 **SirMandokarla: Thank you for the nice words. Of course i'm planing on screwing a little with Salem and Cos. schemes, not completely sure to what extend right now though. Regarding the "need" to avoid said and the likes, I think thats cause to how i was taught to write in school and regarding the bodylanuage etc, yeah im still trying to work on that.**

 **LemunRust: I'll take it as a complement that my english is passable enough to pass as my mother toung, though it is not, shocking as it is. As far as i have seen it there should be no apocalyptic devastating errors in this chapter, in case there are, you are free to take them in, they are potty trained and great with kids, or so i heared. :D**

 **Guest and Akshka: *pssst* calm down guys, i will try to post a new chapter every once in a while, but i can't guarranty a certain time frame, cause real life.**

 **Now without further ado, let the show begin. *frontdives into floor***

Chapter 3

This will stop the voices from taking hold. You will have to dream, my angel...

The next day.. 8:00 am…

"Would all students please gather in the great hall, Professor Ozpin has an announcement to make", echoed Glynda's voice though Beacon's halls, causing the students to look up in surprised confusion.

"What's that about?", wondered a certain blonde brawler, walking down the hallway with her team towards said hall.

"Must be important if the headmaster decides that 8:00 am is a good time for an announcement.", added Blake, rubbing the remaining sleep from her eyes.

"Professor Ozpin will have his reasons, i'm sure of that.", commented Weiss from behind Yang, perfectly dressed and styled as expected from her.

"Yeah, but WHY SO EARLY…", whined Ruby, head hangin low, getting taken from her cookie filled dream certainly impacted her mood.

The four teenagers continued their discussion on the way towards the main hall, while at a different place, a certain being awaited the beginning of the initiation test.

Glynda and Ralhyn stood on the cliffs that marked the border of the Emerald Forest, both waiting for the headmaster to announce the beginning of the initiation.

The instructions, Ozpin had given, were clear. Get to the temple, grab an artifact and return to the academy, simple enough.

"And you are sure i don't have to keep the forest in one piece?", questioned the Tenno, arms crossed.

"Yes, as i have said several times now, you are permitted to kill or destroy anything to complete your mission.", replied Glynda, pinching the ridge of her nose.

"Fine, just making sure i got the mission parameters right.", commented Ralhyn, amused about testing the headmasters assistant's patience.

The gathered students waited patiently for the headmaster to arrive, chatting with their fellow students.

All chats died down as Ozpin entered the stage, hands behind his back, as he walked towards the microphone, placed in the stage's center.

"Good morning students, i know it is quite early for some of you, but i would not have called you here at this time, if it was not important.", he began his speech, a curious crowd of students at his lips.

"It is not often that we accept applicants this late in the year and with the vytal festival around the corner it is an even more rare case. Nonetheless i am happy to announce a quite promising late applicant.", he continued as the screen behind him flickered to life, showing Ralhyn aside Glynda above the Emerald Forest.

Many students gasped in surprise at the imposing sight that was the Tenno's Warframe.

It was obviously female, judging by the… features, that caused acknowledging whistles from quite a few of the boys among the crowd, as well as some jealous glares from a few girls.

The frame chosen by the Tenno was a special one to her, only picked when she wanted to blow off some steam on a mission or generally wanting to see things burn, literally.

Ember Prime, queen of flames, possessed a strong affinity to fire, leaving nothing but ashes in her path. Her most outstanding feature were the flames, spouting on top of the crown like helmet. Golden assets following simple elegance, supporting the other aspects of the frames design rather than drawing the attention from them. The sleek black form contrasted the blue sky.

"I expect all of you to pay close attention to our latest student, for she showed exceptional skill in combat.", announced Ozpin, fiddling with a Scroll in his hand to activate the same mechanism that launched this year's applicants into their initiation.

"Glynda, are you ready?", asked Ozpin over the Scroll in his assistant's hand.

"I believe ready is not the way i would put her state right now. If you would have kept her waiting any longer she might just have started to tear up the school grounds.", replied Glynda her head indicating towards the tenno, who, in the meantime, had begun shifting from one foot to the other.

"Now, Miss Suda, i will explain your task at hand.", said Ozpin grabbing the Tenno's attention. "Your mission is to grab an object located in the depth of the Emerald Forest and bring it back to Miss Goodwitch, who will be waiting for you at your starting point."

"And regarding the Grimm?", asked Ralhyn, while keeping her gaze on the forest below.

"You can deal with them any way you see fit. This is a test of your skill after all.", said the headmaster.

"Glynda, would you kindly?"

"Of course, sir.", replied Glynda, pressing a button on her scroll that started the launch mechanism, that catapulted Ralhyn far into the forest.

"So what do you think of the new girl?", asked Yang, arms crossed facing her partner, Blake, who thought of what to say for a second.

"She looks kinda strange if you ask me.", added Weiss before Blake could answer.

"But soooo cool, with that black and gold and that flaming hair..", squeaked Ruby in awe.

"I think those were actual flames, Ruby.", commented Yang.

"That's ridiculous. Who in their right mind would willingly set their head on fire?", snarked the heiress, waving off the blonde brawlers assumption.

"She looked kind of eager to start the test, judging by how she nearly hopped from one foot to the other.", said Pyrrha who joined the conversation, her team following suit.

"Well she looked a little hot headed…", joked Yang, earning glares and groans from everyone around her.

"Oh come on, it was one of my best."

"That doesn't make them any less awful, sis."

"Anyway, her stance indicates extensive combat training, but i didn't see any weapons on her. This could be rather interesting.", concluded the experienced redhead warrior.

"Oh, guys she landed." announced Ruby focusing everyone's attention at the big screen above the stage.

'Please have cool weapons! Please have cool weapons! Please have cool weapons!', thought Ruby eager as always to see new styles of combat in action.

Finishing her landing with an elegant roll that smoothly transitioned into a sprint, Ralhyn did not waste any time finding her target, completely disregarding the Grimm that were hot on her heels, hidden by the shrubbery and trees, or so they thought.

Coming closer and closer to her destination, dodging the occasional tree, branch or stone on the way, the tenno thought about different things, her family, brothers, sisters, friends, her mother, all the things lost to the tides of time.

A growl pulled her from her thoughts, as she came to a halt in a large clearing, the crumbling structure of a ruined building in its center. A single podest was propped on the stone floor, roots and grasses already breaching through it. On the podest rested the relic, though the tenno had more urgent matters to address right now.

Red eyes, fixed on her every movement, searching for a weakness to exploit, shone through the darkness of the shadows. Grimm, many of them, mostly Beowulf's and Ursi, began to enter the clearing, surrounding the tenno.

"How courteous of you to make this easy for me. I didn't want to set the whole forest on fire just because 50 of you thought of me as easy prey.", Ralhyn said reaching towards her back while shifting into a combat stance.

Seconds passed, neither of the two parties taking action, seemingly trying to stare each other into submission.

After what felt like hours of inaction, a pack of Beowulf decided to charge towards the tenno, only to be greeted by a rapidly expanding wall of fel-green fire.

The flames swept over the Grimm's bodies, burning fur, melting flesh and charring bones, leaving behind a carcass, almost as black as the Grimm themselves.

"So you just going to come one pack at a time or will you allow me to have a little fun?", taunted Ralhyn towards a bunch of Ursi.

Taking the bait, that was hung before them, more and more Grimm began to charge towards the tenno, who, to the surprise of the spectators in the great hall, began to chuckle as she unsheathed the katana on her hip, that had seemingly appeared from thin air and slammed her free palm on the ground.

'Nothing better than the smell of burned Grimm to begin the day.', she mused to herself as pillars of the same green fire as before, erupted from under the charging Grimm, leaving nothing but ashes and the smell of a world borning.

And with that Ralhyn set to charge into the horde of, now mostly burning, Grimm, cleaving and slashing apart those that survived the inferno.

"Did she just charged a horde of at least 50 Grimm, only armed with a katana, while everything around her started to incinerate itself?", yelled Ruby, having a hard time lifting her jowl form the ground, figuratively.

"Yep", replied her sister dryly, shrugging though with widened eyes.

"Now i see why she asked me if she could have a little fun while going for her initiation.", commented Ozpin, who had somehow appeared behind team RWBY. The girls slightly jumped from the sudden appearance of their headmaster.

"What do you mean by that, sir?", asked Weiss, being the first to regain her composure.

Ozpin waited a moment before taking a sip from is, somehow always filled, cup of coffee and looked into the face of the SDC-heiress.

"I am not sure how much i can reveal to you, as it would be quite shameful to reveal someone's secrets without their consent. But as far as my knowledge reaches, her aura is influenced by the armor she chooses to wear. I'll allow myself to quote miss Suda on this saying: 'I mostly wear this set when i want to unwind a bit and want to watch the world burn.' Which, as we see now, was to be taken quite literally.", explained the aging Huntsman, which caused different reactions from the girls. Where Weiss stared at their headmaster with wide eyes and frozen from shock that a singular being was capable of this much destruction and call it 'unwind', Ruby was already daydreaming about the possibilities that would come with the new girls abilities. While Yang and Blake were taken aback, cautious of a walking disaster.

"Now that should have been the last one, little short for a warmup but it will do.", mumbled Ralhyn taking a good look at her handy work, a scorched clearing filled with already dissipating and burned remains of the Grimm horde.

Satisfied with the view she turned towards the temple and her target, the relic.

On the pedestal lay single chess piece, the white king.

'I hate symbolism', she thought, grabbing the relic and placing it inside her inventory.

Marking the first part of her mission as completed in her mind she turned towards the cliffs, visible in the distance, towering the sea of green trees, to address the second part: extraction.

To Ralhyn's disenchantment, she encountered no more Grimm on her way to the cliffs.

'So much for the warmup, wasn't this forest supposed to be lingering with Grimm?', she mused to herself sprinting and jumping ever closer to her goal.

After regaining their composure from witnessing the obliteration of a horde of Grimm, Team RWBY, JNPR and Professor Ozpin made their way towards the patiently waiting Professor Goodwitch.

Looking over the edge, Ruby and Yang saw a few burned trees, if the blackened leaves were any indication. The gathered attendees and teachers of Beacon only needed to wait for a few minutes for Ralhyn to have scaled the side of the cliff. Her movements were fluid and agile, as she pulled herself over the edge with a front flip and landed in a crouching position in front of the small group.

"Well she certainly knows how to make an entrance", said Yang gesturing towards the tenno in front of her.

"Am i correct to assume you completed your task, Miss Suda?" asked Ozpin, a soft smile on his lips.

"You sure are, sir.", replied Ralhyn, extending her right arm towards the headmaster, the relic in hand.

"Splendid, if you would follow me now to the great hall, so we can conclude your initiation.", added Ozpin, turning back to Beacon and pacing towards its entrance.

"Ralhyn Suda. You solemnly completed the initiation and retrieved the white king piece, an impressive achievement i must say. Usually you would have been paired with fellow applicants during the initiation, but since you joined us comparatively late i am afraid you will be on your own for now. Make no mistake though, the opportunity to make acquaintances, even friendships, will surely arise during your time at Beacon. A huntsmen or huntress might fight on his own, but never truly alone.", announced Ozpin towards not only the Tenno, but also the present students.

"Now, i guess you all are hungry so i will not keep you any longer. Enjoy your lunch.", he added and dismissed the students with a gesture.

"If you would follow me, Miss Suda. I will show you your room and hand out a few things you might need here.", said Glynda as she walked up to Ralhyn, arms crossed and a slight frown on her face. The Tenno and latest student of Beacon nodded in understanding and soon after the students had left the hall, the two women left for the dorm rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Greetings everyone. Here we are with another chapter. _Slightly_ longer, see it as a little late Solstice present. Now its answering time!**

 **Gold1992: No, i haven't seen SAO Abridged. As for the fetchquest: Lets just say, as soon as i realised the missed joke, i facepalmed myself hard enough, not even banshee could have silenced that, you may have heard it... I didn't say Ember is the most destructive, but she's really fun to play with the right build... and lets be honest it i wanted her to destroy the whole forest the fastest way possible i would have used Equinox... day form of course *wink*.**

 **Kethus: Yea...*scratches back of my head* sometimes i don't think things through..**

 **SCB Blackwing: Thank you, glad you enjoy this story.**

 _Two days till the start of the Vytal Festival…_

It was a rather dull day of classes for the students of Beacon. Well dull in comparison to the day of the special initiation of a late applicant. The whole ordeal had sparked rumors among the students regarding the abilities of the mysterious new student. Those rumors caused amusement in the source of them. Ralhyn Suda, Tenno and latest student of Beacon academy, sat at a table in a more silent corner of Beacons dining hall, her focus fixated on the device in her hand, a Scroll. It was given to her by Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch alongside the school uniform she currently wore. A red plaid skirt, and a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt with a red ribbon tied at the collar replaced the bodysuit every tenno usually wears. In front of her was a small breakfast, consisting of some bread as well as an apple and a glas of water, not that there was any necessity to eat for her, but she enjoyed observing her fellow students in their morning routine.

A buzz from her Scroll snapped her out of her thoughts. Glynda Goodwitch had send her a message to remind her of her daily chores as a student. Classes and studying. Since today was her first _real_ day at Beacon, studies and homework were none of her current concern. Her first class, namely Combat Class with the aforementioned teacher, was to take place in 15 minutes in one of the training halls. Letting out a sigh of slight annoyance and rising from her seat, she grabbed her tray and walked over to the _collection area_ , where the students disregarded their dishes so that they could get cleaned. She placed her tray on the conveyor belt next to other trays.

Ralhyn took another look at her Scroll, to read the room's number where the class was set to take place. She put the device into her left pocket and headed towards the stairs, occasionally eavesdropping on the chatting students around her.

Weiss was not having a good morning. Somehow her whole team, meaning Ruby, Blake and Yang had managed to sleep until they had just enough time to get ready and run to classes, again. Arriving just in time to see Professor Goodwitch entering the room.

"Sorry, Professor. We kinda overslept.", answered Ruby, being the first to arrive thanks to her naturally higher speed.

"*sigh* Don't let this become a habit, young ladies and all should be fine. Now i would appreciate it if you would hurry inside. We are running late already.", replied Glynda gesturing the four girls inside. Weiss lost no time pushing Ruby into the training hall and towards where their classmates already waited.

Taking a last look around to lookout for any other late arrivals, Glynda's glance fell on Ralhyn who calmly trotted towards her teacher, a large, imposing dog in tow. It was big, even compared to Remnant's usually big wildlife. The grey and black of its furs pattern was accommodated by a mostly black armor with green highlights in the design of lingering flames.

Glynda inspected the girls uniform, to see if anything was out of place.

"Ah, Miss Suda, you are aware that being late on your first day is not a sign of good behaviour.", scolded Glynda, arms crossed and a stern look in her eyes.

"And may i ask you about this _dog_ besides you, though not unpermitted per se, it is fairly rare for students to bring pets."

"Good morning, Miss Goodwitch. Seeing as you are still out here looking for late students, it shows me that i am just in time.", replied Ralhyn, grinning sheepishly.

"As for my _dog_ , her name is Mila and i thought she might get bored if she spend most of the day alone, while i go to class."

Glynda let out a sigh and gestured the tenno and her pet to enter the room.

All eyes fell upon the unique duo as they entered the room. Blake, frozen in shock, was especially focused on the bear-like dog, trotting besides the young girl, dressed in Beacon's uniform.

Miss Goodwitch gestured the duo to take a seat on the stands on the long side of the large room. As soon as Ralhyn had taken her seat and Mila rested at her feet, Glynda turned towards the class and took a deep breath.

"Good morning, students. I welcome you to your last combat class for this year.", began Goodwitch, a murmur paved through the crowd.

"Now then, for today's lesson, i would also like to welcome our latest addition to this class.", she said gesturing towards Ralhyn with a wave of her hand to signal the girl to stand up.

"Greetings everyone. My name is Ralhyn Suda. I'm looking forward to our time together.", the tenno introduced herself with a slight bow. Murmurs began to rise as the young girl finished her introduction.

"She's so young."

"Is she the one from yesterday?"

"Are we now getting degraded to babysitters?"

That last one made Ralhyn glare in the direction of the source of the comment. A rather large student. Short, burnt orange hair, a feeling of superiority in his indigo colored eyes. Cardin Winchester, the first-years bully.

"You know i can perfectly hear you, right.", said Ralhyn, spite and disgust lacing her voice.

Having read his, as well as every other student's files, she knew him. His strengths, his weaknesses.

'Arrogant, relies on brute force to overpower his foe, leader of team CRDL, easy to anger and therefore to manipulate. Perfect for practicing.' Ralhyn remembered.

"It seems we have our volunteers for the first match, thank you Miss Suda and Mr Winchester.", interrupted Glynda before the two of them could cause anything serious.

"Me against this little girl? Won't be much of a match.", mocked Cardin as he readied his mace and armor.

'Oh this should be quite entertaining.', thought Ralhyn, she was curious how far she could bring him without the use of a frame or weapon, alas she wanted to give him a chance.

"Last chance to back out, little girl.", mocked Cardin, his mace resting on his shoulder.

"Miss Goodwitch, are you sure this is a good idea?", asked Ralhyn, more out of concern for what she would do to Cardin than what he could do to her.

"I assure you, Miss Suda, that there is nothing you need to worry about, Mr Winchester's aura is among the highest in this year.", said Glynda in an attempt to calm down the tenno.

Ralhyn replied by merely raising an eyebrow and shrugged before walking towards the central arena and positioned herself to face Cardin.

"You better take this serious, little girl. I will not hold back just because you are a little child.", called Cardin, readying his stance.

"Remember this match will end when eithers aura drops into the red, one of the combatants lose consciousness or i call it off. Also, no intentionally lethal moves are allowed. Ready? … Begin!", called Glynda as she deemed both students ready.

Immediately after Glynda had signaled the begin of their duel, Cardin dashed forward, his mace over his head for a mighty smash. Ralhyn took a moment to judge the situation before simply stepping aside, causing Cardin to miss her. Not wasting time on his next move Cardin swung his weapon in a sidewards swipe in an attempt to knock his foe of her feet, again Ralhyn evaded the attack with a single step. This dance of attack and evasion continued for 2 maybe 3 minutes before the exhaustion started to show on Cardin.

"What's the matter big boy, i thought you wouldn't hold back for a little girl.", mocked Ralhyn who had folded her hands behind her back.

"This was fun for warm-up. Shall i go serious now?", asked the Tenno, grinning sheepishly as the air around her began to crack with energy and tension.

Ralhyn dashed forward, closing the distance between herself and Cardin in a whim. Punching her palm into Cardin's stomach, resulting in an audible crack, that indicated snapping bones. The young huntsman-in-training held his arms protective over the point of impact as he stumbled a few feet backwards before collapsing, landing on his back. Everyone's eyes went over to the aura display above the arena, only to see Cardin's was a sliver from being completely depleted.

"*sigh* It seem Mr Winchester is unable to continue fighting, therefore Miss Suda is the victor of the match. You may go back to your seat, while Mr Winchester's teammates should bring him into the infirmary.", said Glynda after she was sure Cardin would not stand up any time soon.

Ralhyn, who had taken her seat, was the focus of most, if not all, of the attention at the moment, earning looks of awe and glares of shock and jealousy. Most were surprised, not to say confused that a, as Cardin had put it, 'Little Girl' had managed to not only evade every attack he had thrown at her but also deplete almost his entire aura with a single punch.

Engulfed in her thoughts, Ralhyn grumbled something inaudible while petting Mila. Two shades came into her field of view prompting her to look up, only to see Ruby and Yang standing in front of her, the former with a shine of appreciation in her eyes, the latter a glaze of determination and eagerness in her expression. "Is there something i can help you with?", asked Ralhyn, hiding her bored mood behind a polite and slightly cheerful tone.

"That was amazing! How did you manage to dodge Cardin so easily? What style of combat are you using? Where are you from? Wha-...", blabbered Ruby like a waterfall before her sister grabbed her by her hood.

"Easy there, sis. One question at a time, remember?", commented Yang, grinning widely as she extended her hand towards Ralhyn, who took it.

"Nice to meet ya'. I'm Yang and the blabbermouth here is my sister Ruby.", said Yang in her ever cheerful manner.

'Yang Xiao Long, prefers a direct approach in combat. Easy to anger, very protective of her younger half-sister Ruby Rose. Partner: Blake Belladonna. Weapon of choice: shotgun gauntlets called ember celica. Her semblance converts physical damage taken into physical power Side note: enviously guards her hair, takes damage to it as a personal affront..', Ralhyn remembered from the files she had read on the students.

'Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY. Her semblance allows her to quickly move around the battlefield. Weapon of choice: Combat Scythe with a build in anti-vehicle sniper called Crescent Rose. Side note: next to none prowess in unarmed combat, relies heavily on her weapon. Partner: Weiss Schnee.'

"Pleased to meet you. I am Ralhyn Suda.", replied Ralhyn with a bow of her head.

"I gotta say, that was awesome. I never saw anyone making a fool of this jerk the way you have. We totally have to train together sometime soon, okay?", said Yang eager to test herself against a new opponent.

"Sure, just say when and where. Now to answer your questions. Dodging someone who relies so heavily on brute strength is pretty easy. They're usually very slow, easy to anger and therefore easy to predict. I wouldn't exactly call 'dodging till he's exhausted the punch him in the guts' a style of combat but, okay. And lastly, my home is very far away, just a tiny village, not even big enough to be covered by most maps. Life is not always easy but we manage..", replied Ralhyn calmly as she answered Ruby's question causing the girl's eyes to widen, and a little giggle from both sisters at the comment about her fighting style.

A loud ring, namely the school bell, indicated the end of the lesson. "I seems this concludes our last lesson for this semester. I wish all those who take part in the tournament, the best of luck. And before you go. I want to say that i am proud of your progress over the last few months. Continue to pursue greatness. See you again next semester.", said Glynda as her students got up to head towards their next class.

"Hey, Ral? Wanna join us at lunch break? I'm sure the others will be very interested in our 'little girl' who, made a joke out of Cardin. Just don't expect the ice queen to thaw up to you at first glance.", said Yang, referring to her friend and teammate Weiss.

"You couldn't resist, didn't you?", asked Ruby, clearly tired of Yang's puns.

"Nope."

"Miss Suda, may i talk to you for a moment?", asked Glynda.

"See you later then, Ral", said Yang, as she left the room, Ruby in tow.

Ralhyn walked up to Glynda, who had a serious look on her face.

"Did you really need to break Mr Winchester's ribs like this?", questioned Glynda, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"How could i have known that his aura was this pathetic. It's not like i tried to cripple him.", commented the tenno, clearly annoyed by the whole situation.

"Just try to be more carefull next time.", added Glynda, adjusting her glasses.

Ralhyn answered with a shrug, as she turned to leave the room to join her fellow students in their next class, Grimm Studies with Professor Peter Port.

His class was infamous for being tediously boring, as Port mostly retold exaggerated tales of his long passed days as a huntsman. How he caught a Beowulf with bare hands. A wrestling match with an Ursa. And other, less than believable stories. Most of the present students kept themselves occupied with other tasks, like homework for varying classes, like Blake, or being glued to their scrolls, like Ruby, and in some cases, sleeping quietly, like Yang. Ralhyn had long given up on listening to the aged teachers tales and had resorted to reorganising files she had copied from Beacon's servers. Tech, students, teachers, threats, weapons, everything she could get her hands on had been filed and categorised. But even this task was completed after a while. So the tenno focused on an traditional practice among her kind. Meditation. She was aware of the things happening around her just not of the flow of time.

The ring of the school bell was her signal to return from her trance. She opened her eyes to witness her fellow students packing their belongings to head towards Beacon's dining hall.

"Hey Ral, over here.", called a certain blonde, waving towards Ralhyn with a wide grin.

The tenno had almost forgotten about Yang's invitation to join them during the lunch break. She sighed and headed towards team RWBY's and JNPR's table.

"Glad you join us, Ral. So introduction time. You already know me and sis.", Yang said in her everlasting cheerfulness.

"Next we have…"

'Weiss Schnee, heiress to SDC, weapon of choice: Myrtenaster, rapier combined with a revolver chamber. Semblance: Glyphs, combinable with dust for different effects. Partner to Ruby Rose. Arrogant, perfectionist, lacking in terms of stamina.' Ralhyn remembered.

"Pleasure to meet you.", added Weiss, with her usual cold tone.

"And the bookworm over there is…."

'Blake Belladonna, cat faunus, weapon of choice: Gambol Shroud, broad sheath can be used to defend or slash, katana inside sheath has gun form attached to it, Semblance: Shadow-Clones. Highly agile, high stamina, tends to evade rather than block.' She remembered from Blake's file.

Blake looked up for a second to give a quick nod towards Ralhyn before returning her focus on the book in her hand.

A blonde boy, who sat next to Ruby extended his hand towards the tenno.

"Hi, name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, ladies love it.", Jaune introduce himself only to see Ralhyn raising an eyebrow.

"Told you he would say it.", yelled an orange haired girl next to her. "Now hand over the 20 Lien."

The red haired girl next to Jaune handed a 20 Lien note over to the orange one, before stroking Jaune's back in a comforting manner.

"Hi, I'm Nora Valkyrie, this is Lie Ren and the red-head there is Pyrrha Nikos.", said Nora, quickly wrapping up the introductions.

"Hello again.", added Pyrrha, waving towards the tenno.

"Your match earlier was quite impressive.", said Pyrrha, admiring Ralhyn simple, yet effective tactic of tiring Cardin before striking.

"Thank you, I…", began Ralhyn as she was interrupted by the sound of a book dropping on wood. Everyone looked towards Blake, the source of the noise, who happened to be stiff, with eyes wide in shock.

"Blake, are you ok? Hello, Remnant to Blake?", called Yang waving one hand in front of Blake's face.

"*sigh* Mila, i know you like playing with cats, but this kitty is not to play with, understood?", commanded Ralhyn while resting her head on one hand. To everybody's surprise, a large dark furred and armored dog came into view, panting innocently as she crawled out from beneath Blake's seat.

"Wait you know Blake's a fanus?", asked Weiss in surprise.

"The twitching bow, kinda gives it away.", said Rahlyn blankly.

"Awwwww… It's a cute little doggy!", quipped Ruby, who had rushed to Mila and was happily petting Ralhyn's dog.

"I don't know if you should call a dog, that is as large as a rather big foal, little, Ruby.", added Yang, concerned of their own dog, Zwei.

"That doesn't make her any less cute!"

"I have never seen a dog like this before. What kind of breed is it?", asked Weiss, after she regained her composure.

"Her breed is called Huras by my people. Contrary to her size she's pretty good at sneaking up on people, as Blake can surely confirm.", explained Ralhyn, nodding towards the still frozen faunus.

"I don't think i have heard that name before. Also, why does she wear this heavy plate armor? I'm pretty sure wearing something this heavy is not beneficial for her bones or joints.", said Weiss taking a closer look at Ralhyn's pet.

"Oh don't worry about that. The armor is holographic. It's kind of a tradition among my people to outfit their kubrow with different kinds of holographic armor, i'm not even sure when it all started. I'll show you her natural outfit.", said Ralhyn, signaling Mila to come closer with a short whistle. She moved her hand between the kubrow's front legs and pressed a small button. The heavy plate armor, with its mean looking flame design vanished in an instant and showed the grey and black fur and a pattern that would remind some people of warpaint.

Everyone's eyes widened as the only part of the armor that remained was a metallic shimmering collar.

"I-Is that gold?", asked Jaune, pointing towards the kubrows collar.

"*pffffff* No, that would be both too expensive and too weak for a collar. Kubrows are used in direct combat, you know. It's a special alloy, combined with leather and different types of plastic.", explained Ralhyn, having trouble to suppress her laugh at the sight of Jaune's confused face.

"Oh, so like Zwei.", concluded Yang.

"I thought they were called Huras?", questioned Weiss, confused by the mentioning of a Kubrow.

"Yes, Mila is a Huras kubrow. We've been breeding different kinds of kubrow for generations. There are Huras', for taking down single targets and surprise attacks. Raksa, for long term missions, excellent guards and great with little kids. And lastly Sunika, known for their ferocity and superior performance in direct conflict.", explained Ralhyn, counting the different breeds with her fingers.

"I see. You prefer stealth as it seems.", concluded Pyrrha after hearing Ralhyn's brief explanation of kubrow breeds.

"I would say, it depends on the mission, as well as if i want to go in quietly or not."

"That makes sense. Sometimes it is easier not to be seen, but i also see the value of having a certain freedom of movement during combat.", mused Ren, having listened quietly to the whole conversation.

"Uhm… guys i think we should head back to class now.", interrupted Ruby, after seeing the time and the fact that most students had already left the dinner hall.

And with that the group rushed out of the hall and towards their next class, to avert another scolding for being late.

 **(A/N: Before you say anyting gold... i had the idea that, because the tenno basicly are their warframes, they should be knowledgable in cqc and/or unarmed combat, even in their tenno form. so grant me this little artistic freedom. *cough* *cough* Also, i know i left out 2 breeds of kubrows, but i didn't feel they would be fitting in this story.)**


End file.
